PS I LOVE YOU
by vanessamatos
Summary: Fic baseada no filme P.S.I Love You 2007 . Por isso a historia em torno do casal Chase & Cameron foi modificada pra ficar de acordo com o filme.
1. Sinopse

**P.S. I Love You**

**Titulo: P.S. I Love You**

**Autora: Vanessa Matos.  
Categoria: Romance/Drama.**

**PS: Pode contém linguagem imprópria para menores .  
Casal: Chameron.  
Nota: Os personagens Allison Cameron e Robert Chase de House M.D não me pertencem.**

**O restante dos personagens pertence à Paris Filme que comercializa o filme P.S. I Love You.**

_Essa fic é __**totalmente baseada**__ no filme __**P.S. I Love You**__ (2007). Apenas haverá algumas modificações para englobar os personagens da serie House (Cameron e Chase). A historia em torno do casal Cham será totalmente modificada pra ficar de acordo com o filme. _

**Sinopse da Fic: **_Allison Cameron é uma jovem médica, bonita, feliz e realizada. Casou-se com o homem de sua vida, o divertido, apaixonado e também médico Robert Chase. Mas ele fica doente e morre, deixando Allison em estado de choque. Antes de falecer, Robert deixa para a esposa uma série de cartas. Mensagens que surgem de forma surpreendente, sempre assinadas da mesma forma: "P.S. I Love You". A mãe de Allison e as melhores amigas dela, Sharon e Denise estão preocupadas porque as cartas mantém a jovem presa ao passado. Mas o fato é que as cartas estão ajudando a aliviar sua dor e guiá-la a uma nova vida._

**Em breve **


	2. Prologo

_**PS I LOVE YOU**_

**Prólogo**

Amor? O que seria?

Há muitos significados na língua portuguesa para essa palavra. Pode significar afeição, compaixão, misericórdia, ou ainda, inclinação, atração, apetite, paixão, querer bem, satisfação, conquista, desejo, libido, etc. O conceito mais popular de amor envolve, de modo geral, a formação de um vínculo emocional com alguém, ou com algum objeto que seja capaz de receber este comportamento amoroso e alimentar as estimulações sensoriais e psicológicas necessárias para a sua manutenção e motivação.

Além disso, há diversas formas de amar. Existe o amor platônico, amor físico, amor materno, amor á Deus, amor á vida.

Independente da forma de amar. Pra amar há riscos, há obstáculos, há decepções, contudo, uma simples demonstração de amor faz a vida ter um novo significado.

Mas, aqui iremos nos deter principalmente ao amor físico, interpessoal. Ao amor que surge timidamente e tomar uma proporção enorme, onde nem mesmo a morte consegue apagar o fogo que o alimenta.

O que faz duas pessoas se amarem incondicionalmente?

Não sei. Há diversas possibilidades que responderiam a esse questionamento. Mas, apenas os protagonistas desse sentimento são capazes de responder a essa pergunta.

A história que será contada através dos próximos capítulos me foi confiada há algum tempo. Por isso lhes garanto que há veracidade nela. Decidir compartilhar ela com vocês por que é necessário divulga-la. Querem saber o por quê?

Bem, inicialmente só posso dizer que no final irão entender o porquê. Quem eu sou? Hum... Sou apenas um mero narrador.


	3. Cap 1: Agape

**Capitulo 1: Ágape**

"_**Amo como ama o amor. Não conheço nenhuma outra razão para amar senão amar. Que queres que te diga, além de que te amo, se o que quero dizer-te é que te amo?"**_

_**Fernando Pessoa**_

Allison e Robert andavam pelas ruas de New Jersey. Ela estava alguns passos a frente, andava sem olhar pra trás, como se tivesse pressa em chegar em casa. Ele tentava acompanhar seu ritmo e chamava pelo seu nome, mas não era atendido. Entram em um prédio antigo nas cores vermelho e branco.

O prédio onde moravam era um dos mais antigos da cidade. Não se sabia ao certoo ano de construção, mas era só dar uma olhada mais a fundo na ferrugem das escadas e nas pinturas descascada pra ter a certeza que o mesmo precisava urgentemente de uma reforma.

"_**He said "I'll protect you like you are the crown**_

_**jewels" yet**_

_**Said he's feeling sorrier for me the more I behave**_

_**badly**_

_**I can bet"**_

Allison Cameron, nossa protagonista, trajava na ocasião um lindo vestido preto, o qual ressaltava seu corpo jovem, já nosso protagonista, Robert Chase, usava um terno preto, o qual o deixava mais lindo do que era.

Subiam cada degrau das inúmeras escadas que levava ao apartamento deles. Robert não desistia de tentar falar com a amada.

Chase: Ally meu amor... Que fiz dessa vez?

Cam: É sempre assim Robbie... Você nunca assume seus erros...

Chase: Meu amor... Me diz o que fiz de errado?

Ela para e vira-se encarando seu lindo par de olhos azuis.

Cam: Não se faça de tonto... Se uma coisa que você não é, é idiota...

Continuam a subir as escadas. Ele não desiste.

Chase: Sempre que vamos jantar com sua mãe terminamos a noite assim, discutindo...

Ela abre a porta, quase ia fechando-a no rosto dele, mas o mesmo segurou e entrou, fechando agora a mesma.

Cam: Claro, por que sempre vem com o papo de filhos...

Chase: Sabia... Esse é o motivo da irritação...

Allison tirava seus sapatos.

Cam: Por que disse a ela que eu não quero filhos?

Chase: Mas, essa não é a verdade?

Joga um dos sapatos nele. Ele desvia e por um triz o mesmo não acertou o seu rosto.

Cam: Quando foi que disse isso?

Chase: Sempre que falamos nesse assunto, diz que temos que esperar...

"_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment"**_

Eles agora já estavam no quarto do casal, e ambos tiravam à roupa que trajavam.

Cam: Não temos condições financeiras pra ter filhos agora...

Chase: Faz 4 anos que me diz isso... Quando é que teremos?

Cam: Acha que quero criar uma criança aqui nesse cubículo? Não há espaço pra nós imagina pra uma criança...

Chase: Tanta gente que tem filhos sem ter dinheiro, se o problema é dinheiro posso arrumar outro emprego...

Cam: Já trabalhamos em dois hospitais... Não temos tempo pra arrumar outro emprego...

Chase: Então o que podemos fazer?

Cam: Continuamos juntando parte dos nossos salários na poupança e daqui uns anos poderemos comprar um apartamento maior e começar a nossa família...Nossa vida...

Chase: Droga! Acordar meu amor... Nossa vida é aqui agora... Sempre com essa mania de planejar nossa vida como se ela não existisse... Estamos casados há algum tempo... E se comporta como se não fossemos...

Cam: Como se não fossemos?...

Chase: Eu te amo... Vivo por você... Faço tudo por você... Abro mão de tudo pra poder te dar o que quer... Trabalho feito um escravo pra poder pagar nossas contas... E você o que faz? Fica gastando com roupas de grife.

Cam: Grife? Compro minhas roupas em lojas populares... Além do mais, também trabalho duro... Não sabe o que ta falando... Você que gasta demais... E aquele empréstimo que você e o John fizeram?

Chase: Estamos pensando em montar um negócio...

Cam: Negócio... hahahaha... Cai na real... Todas as suas idéias de negocio são um fracasso...

Chase: Talvez tenha razão... A culpa deve ser mesmo minha... Quem sabe viveria melhor sozinha... Se quiser posso ir embora, lhe deixar livre...

"_**Jealousy is more than a word now I understand**_

_**I know you can stay a girl by holding a boy's hand"**_

Ela arrumava a cama do casal, tirava os lençóis. Enquanto ele estava em pé, ao lado.

Cam: Que ir embora?

Chase: Você quer que eu vá?

Cam: Se quer ir embora vá, mas não ponha culpa em mim...

Chase: É você que acha que nossa vida é um fracasso...

Cam: Cai na real... Nossa vida é um fracasso... Somos um casal que nem sabe se um dia terá filhos, nem o sexo é mais como antigamente...

Os dois falavam alto. Chase puxa-a pelo braço e agora falava olhando nos olhos dela.

Chase: Você quer ter filhos? Quer? Teremos...

Cam: O problema não é ter filhos... Sabe muito bem disso...

Chase: O problema sou eu?...

Cam: É vai ver, é...

Chase: Acho que devo mesmo ir embora...

Cam: Se quer ir, vá...

Chase: É, eu vou...

Cam: Adeus...

Chase: Adeus...

Robert larga o braço dela e anda em direção a porta. Allison entra no banheiro. Ele bate a porta com força. O silêncio predomina por um minuto no local.

"_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment**_

_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment**__**"**_

Após exatos 1 minuto, ele abre a porta novamente, e para em frente ao sofá, olhava pra o interior do quarto, de onde ela, que acabara de sair do banheiro, encarava-o. Ela agora trajava uma camisola preta.

Chase: Já terminamos amor?... Posso voltar?

Ela corre na direção dele, passa pelo sofá e pula em seus braços. Trocam um beijo apaixonado.

Cam: Sinto muito... Desculpa-me!

Chase: Perdoa-me meu amor...

Beijam-se mais. Cada vez mais intensamente.

Chase: Sinto muito se disse algo a sua mãe que lhe magoou... Fico nervoso ao seu lado... Penso que, depois te tanto anos ainda te amo... Sei que fui estúpido...

Cam: Você não é estúpido, meu amor... Eu que não te entendo...

Chase: Pensei que não me amava mais...

Cam: Não, não é assim... Eu tinha 22 anos quando nos casamos, e você me encantou com sexo e charme... Agora quanto mais você buscar o dinheiro, menos sexy fica...

Chase desvia o olhar dela, a mesma ainda estava em seus braços, ele olha pra baixo, pra sua calça.

Cam: O que você está procurando?

Chase: Minhas bolas, estavam aqui há 1 segundo...

Ele ri. Ela levanta a cabeça dele, voltando a encarar seus olhos azuis.

Cam: Minha mãe disse que era um erro nos casarmos... Por que te amava demais, e isso poderia não durar... Não quero me enganar, Robbie...

Chase: Está com o par errado, amor...

Dar um beijo nela cheio de paixão e desejo.

Chase: Não te preocupe por não temos dinheiro... Vamos morrer juntos... Sabe como sei? Por que quando acordo todas as manhãs a primeira coisa que quero fazer...

Ele toca suavemente a face dela, afastando uns fios de cabelo.

Chase: É ver seu rosto...

Allison abre um sorriso e o beija.

Cam: Eu sinto muito... Vejo pessoas morando em apartamentos grandes, tento baby, e às vezes me dar medo que nossa vida nunca chegue a começar...

Ela segurava fortemente a nuca dele, encarando-o.

Chase: Baby... Nossa vida já começou... É esta!... Tem que deixar de viver "esperando" por tudo... Busque! Não pode continuar me maltratando, dizendo que preciso ir embora... Não irei a lugar algum...

Ele a beija novamente.

Chase: Eu não sou como seu pai... Ainda não sabe disso?

Essa fala a deixou sem ação. Desviou do beijo e desceu dos braços dele.

Chase: O que foi?

Cam: Vou pegar meus sapatos, os deixei espalhados...

Chase: Hey... Volte aqui...

Allison retorna ao quarto e pega os sapatos que estavam no chão. Os guarda e entra debaixo da coberta, deitando na cama. Começa a escutar um som vindo da sala. Abre um sorriso. Robert abre a porta e aparece trajando uma cueca samba canção e um blazer, começa a dança de frente pra ela. Rebolava, fazia cara e bocas. Fazendo-a rir muito.

Tira o blazer e joga no chão.

Cam: Uau...

Continua dançando e rebolando...

Cam: Rebola pra mim Baby... Tira logo... Uau!!...

Ela ri e bate palmas. Ele puxa o elástico que havia na cueca, o qual acerta seu olho.

Chase: Ai... Ai...

Cam: Tadinho... Vem cá...

Ele pula na cama...

Chase: É apenas um arranhão pra mim baby...

Ela beija o olho atingido. E o puxa pra debaixo da coberta. Ele começa a beijá-la. Pescoço, boca, nariz...

Cam: Hey... Deixou a luz acessa...

Chase: Sua vez de apagar...

Cam: Sempre sobra pra mim...

Ela levanta contra a vontade, e desliga o interruptor. Ao volta pra cama se bate na cabeceira.

Cam: Ai... Ai... Merda!

Pula na cama.

Chase: Tadinha... Quem pos o interruptor tão longe da cama?... Imbecil!

Ele beija o pé atingido...

Cam: Da próxima vez você apaga... Vem cá...

Ela o puxa pra debaixo da coberta. Ficam os dois abraçadinhos. Trocam uns beijos apaixonados.

Cam: Perdão por me comportar como uma louca hoje...

Chase: Cala a boca e me beija!

Ela encosta seus lábios no dele, sugam os lábios com bastante desejo.

Chase: Sua cachorra Louca!

Cam: Seu pé no saco...

"_**I've got my life of complication here to sort out**_

_**I'll take myself to an east coast city and walk about"**_

Ela ri. Deita seu corpo sobre o dela, enquanto que com as mãos ia percorrendo suas pernas.

Chase: O que mais gosto quando brigamos... E te amar loucamente depois...

Cam: O que está esperando então?

Robbie desce lentamente as alças da camisola. E beija a região com vontade. De um modo que pela manhã iam logo notar os roxos na região. Com as mãos desce completamente a camisola, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta. Desce beijando todo o corpo dela, arrancando gemidos dos seus lábios.

Chase: Como sua pele é macia e deliciosa... Nunca me canso de beijá-la... De tê-la...

Sobre novamente beijando seus doces lábios. Com auxilio das pernas, Allison retira a cueca samba canção dele. E ele com as mãos a calcinha dela. Ficam beijando-se por uns minutos enquanto que com as mãos percorriam as extensões dos seus corpos.

Quando Robert uniu seus corpos, sentiu o dela estremecer. E carinhosamente vai movimentando-se. Proporcionando um prazer imenso a ambos. As respirações vão ficando cada vez mais rápidas. E os sentidos vão ficando cada vez mais aguçados. Alcançar o clímax foi inevitável. Após a satisfação plena ficam abraçados, encarando um o outro.

Chase: Te amo Baby!!

Cam: Também te amo Baby!!

Ela vira-se, e ele a abraça por trás, e adormecem assim.

"_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment**_

_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment**_

_**Hey Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken**_

_**I can't see further than my own nose at the moment"**_

Nosso casal, assim como outros casais, discute às vezes. Isso é normal em relacionamentos, até mesmo nos mais sólidos. Brigar não significa que não ama mais o parceiro. Às vezes brigar significa amá-lo mais ainda. Muitas das brigas são causadas por ciúmes.

O Ciúme, dizem que é o maior veneno que pode ocorrer nos relacionamentos. Não concordo... Senti ciúme da pessoa amada, é uma demonstração de amor... Contudo, assim como tudo na vida tem quer ter limites.

Muitos casais que se formam ainda quando jovens passam por muitos obstáculos. Os quais são severos. Vejamos nosso casal preferido. Allison e Robert se conheceram quando jovens numa viagem, saberão mais disso lá na frente; têm a mesma profissão, ambos são médicos; e notamos que situação financeira vem prejudicando o relacionamento deles... Não que a Allison fosse uma dondoca, apenas queria um pouco mais de conforto, e ano após anos esse seu desejo ia ficando difícil de concretizar, sabia da vontade do seu marido de ser pai, mas não tinha condições financeiras pra sustentar uma criança... E esse assunto havia se tornando cada dia mais incomodo pra ambos... E todas as discussões surgiam a partir desse ponto.

Contudo, assim como a maioria dos casais, eles faziam as pazes e terminavam a noite se amando loucamente. O Sexo é uma ferramenta muito usada por nós, seres humanos, como forma de expressão de amor e intimidade emocional.

Allison e Robert adoravam transar. Mesmo que ultimamente isso tivesse se tornado meio frio, isso é normal depois de anos de intimidade, mas eles sempre conseguiam apimentar e melhorar essa situação.

Amar não é tão fácil como imaginava. Conviver com alguém também não é fácil. Por isso, o casamento é uma coisa tão complexa e complicada.

Mas, cada vez que conto essa história, me encanto mais como o amor, com a paixão, como o sexo, como o casamento... Infelizmente, como toda história de amor, essa não é feita apenas de coisas boas, no próximo capitulo contarei como esse grande amor, como essa grande historia de amor, foi drasticamente abalada.

"_**O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição. Como são sábios aqueles que se entregam às loucuras do amor!"**_

_**Joshua Cooke**_

**TBC**

**NOTAS:**

Os refrões espalhados são da música _**Lloyd I'm ready to be heartbroken **_da banda Câmara Escura... Ela é a musica que toca na abertura do filme PS I Love You.

Ágape significa: Em grego, significa altruísmo, generosidade. A dedicação ao outro vem sempre antes do próprio interesse. Quem pratica esse estilo de amor entrega-se totalmente à relação e não se importa em abrir mão de certas vontades para a satisfação do ser amado. Investe constantemente no relacionamento, mesmo sem ser correspondido. Sente-se bem quando o outro demonstra alegria. No limite, é capaz até mesmo de renunciar ao parceiro se acreditar que ele pode ser mais feliz com outra pessoa. É visto por muitos, como uma forma incondicional de amar.

A Fic na verdade é uma história contada por um narrador, o qual só saberam quem é, e o que tem haver com a historia lá no final... É uma ideia que tive e espero que curtam dessa forma...

Como estou fazendo a historia do casal Cham de acordo com as sequencias do filme PS I Love You, quase tudo terá que ser igual ao filme, como algumas falas, e algumas situações... Por isso, possam estranha, já que o Chase e a Cam aqui não serão igual a Cam e o Chase que conhecemos... Ou seja, essa fic é uma uma fic alternativa. Mas, tentarei seguir alguns pontos do nosso casal cham.

**AGRADECIMENTO:**

A todos que me incentivaram a escrever essa fic. Em especial a minhas amigas: Lais, Nana, Lalinha, Chris, Mai e Mona...


End file.
